


Dog Days

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Jack’s new dog fits right in with SG-1





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> BJ is totally based on a little stranded French bulldog who was rescued by one of the heroes on Animal Cops: Houston.
> 
> More notes: although this, technically, doesn't fit into the Washington Life world, this is where BJ was created.

“I am not imagining things!”

“Yes, you are, Daniel.” Jack contemplated letting the branch snap back but decided he was more mature than that so he held it while Daniel ducked.

“Your dog hates me.” Daniel glared as he walked past.

“He does not hate you.”

“He pees on my tires every time I come over.”

“I told you not to buy a Chevy.” Jack made for a conveniently placed rock. “Let’s take five.”

Daniel slumped down beside him. “He’s a dog. You cannot tell me he knows what kind of truck I drive.”

Jack whistled as he looked up at the sky. “It’s not my truck he’s peeing on. Maybe he’s just marking it so he’ll remember you the next time.”

Daniel took the candy bar Jack offered him. “He always has this look in his eye like he’s sizing me up, probably trying to decide how I taste.”

Jack snorted with laughter. “He’s a French bulldog, Daniel, not a saber-tooth tiger.”

*

“Are they still arguing, Teal’c?” Sam walked as silently as she could through the undergrowth.

“I believe so, Major Carter.”

She sighed loudly. “About?”

“I do not believe the subject matter has changed in the last twenty minutes.”

“Are they still going on about that dog?”

“So it appears.”

“Poor Daniel. He so wants the Colonel’s dog to like him.”

“I still fail to see the humor associated with O’Neill’s choice of name.”

“The colonel thought Bra’tac would get a kick out of having a dog named after him.”

“It is extremely doubtful.”

*

 

Sam shifted the contents of the colonel’s refrigerator until her bowl of potato salad fit. She snagged a beer and made her way out onto the deck. Jack was presiding over the grill, Teal’c was relaxing on a chaise lounge and Daniel was trying rather unsuccessfully to play fetch with BJ. He would throw the tennis ball and BJ would ignore it. Finally, Daniel would fetch the ball himself.

Sam took the seat beside Teal’c. “How long has that been going on?”

“Since I arrived. Daniel Jackson has failed to persuade the animal to retrieve the ball a single time.”

Finally Sam’s patience snapped. “For heavens’ sake, Daniel, the dog is playing you!”

He turned slowly. “Excuse me?”

“He’s stringing you along, yanking your chain. Quit trying so hard and see what he does.”

Daniel traded stares with the inscrutable dog before throwing the ball one last time. Without looking, he mounted the steps and perched on the railing. “Jack, did you teach your dog to hate me?”

Jack looked offended. “Me? Why would I do anything like that?”

“Because you’ve got a mean streak a mile wide.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m famous for how sweet I am.” Even Teal’c snorted at this pronouncement.

Sam nudged Teal’c with her beer. “Watch.” 

BJ contemplated Daniel’s back before loping up the steps and nipping at his shoelaces. Daniel’s reaction was to hike his feet up on the arms of Teal’c’s chair, where the dog couldn’t reach. After a few minutes of trying to get his attention, he bounded down the steps, grabbed the ball and brought it back to drop it at Daniel’s feet.

“See? I told you.” Sam snickered. “Go play fetch with him.”

Daniel turned his face. “No, I’m not playing. I’m mad now. BJ, leave me alone.”

*

“It appears you now have a different problem, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c observed as they walked back out onto the deck after helping clean up the dishes.

“Yeah?” Daniel looked behind him, holding the door open. “Well, come on out if you’re coming.” BJ trotted obediently behind him.

“The animal may become accustomed to such attention.”

“And guess whose problem that is now?”

“You do not fear O’Neill?”

“I can run faster than he can.”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna have to stop running eventually.” Jack growled from behind them.

“I should have said ‘I can outrun him to my truck.’ And then I can go home.”

“I’m sending the mutt home with you.” Jack threatened.

“Sorry, no pets in the condo,” Daniel grinned. “It’s right there in the HOA agreement.”

BJ waited until Daniel sat before leaping into his lap. They both stared innocently at Jack.

“He’s going back to the pound in the morning.”

Daniel cupped his hands over the dog’s ears. “Don’t listen to him, BJ. Daddy’s just out of temper this evening.”


End file.
